General information about the server
The following is a list of all of the rules relating to Potterworld. It's the player's responsibility to know and follow the rules. Any questions can be asked on our forums or in a support ticket. Chat Rules Following these rules in chat is crucial to keeping our server family-friendly and fun for everyone. They must be followed at all times and are punishable if broken. * No swearing; this includes ‘lite’ swears * Please only speak English in global chat. All other languages are welcome in private chats. Private chats are private messaging and party chat * Be respectful and friendly at all times towards both students and staff * No sexual harassment, racist comments, comments about religion, or anything considered offensive or inappropriate * Do not discriminate against anyone * No spamming * No arguing * Do not claim false staffhood * No trolling * No drama or complaining * No advertising General Rules These rules must be followed and are punishable if broken. * You must not impersonate any staff member; this means stealing a custom skin or mocking a username * No inappropriate skins – keep it kid friendly * Inappropriate usernames are not allowed. You will either be temporarily banned until you change it or nicknamed. * Nicknames must be original. You are not permitted to use an already existing characters name (ex. Harry_Potter) * No inappropriate books or spamming books * Do not ask staff for any special privileges. This includes spells, items, money, or credits, etc. This also includes asking to be staff * Broom flying should not be abused, mistreated, or done during class * Roleplay is encouraged, but make sure it is clear you are RP'ing. * You are not allowed to cast offensive spells on other players in the forest or the Wilderness without mutual consent. There are dueling arenas and the Room of Training for that! * The Room of Training is the only area on the server where you can cast offensive spells on people without their permission * No whining, complaining, or bad mouthing the server. We are in beta and strive every day to make the server better * No begging or asking for classes please. We have a schedule that will show what times and which days our professors will hold classes * If you are scammed by a player, you are held responsible for this and staff are not required to reimburse you. Keep this in mind before trusting a player you do not know * No gambling of any kind. * When Head Staff make a decision, is it to be respected and followed. No arguing. * When in class, remain respectful and follow all general rules. Severe Rules Breaking of any of these rules results in an instant ban * No downloading our map * No ban evading or hacking * No using any mods that aren’t approved (list is below!) * No glitch or bug abusing. All glitches and bugs must be reported to staff on our website under our Contact section. All reported bugs and glitches help us better the server! * No insulting the server and/or any staff member. If you have an issue with a staff member, you can report it on the website forums under Private Affairs * No scamming players out of gold and/or real currency * No chargebacks on store purchases A list of approved Mods Approved Mods: * Optifine * Shaders * FPS Enhancers Not Allowed: * Camera Mods * World Downloader * Minimap * FastCraft * Keybinding Mods * Damage Indicators * Flying Mods * Damage Mods * Hud Enhancements * X-Ray Mods * Hacking Clients * Macros of any kind Any kind of mod or hack that allows you to have an advantage over other players. Any mod not listed under the ‘allowed’ section is considered illegal! Forum Rules Common Courtesy Rules: * Be kind to everyone. * Do not make pointless posts. * Title threads appropriately. * Do not generalize. * Be constructive and positive. * Do not spread hate. Very Important Rules: * Your signature size may not be larger than 580x355 pixels. * Do not reanimate old threads. If the thread is over 10 days old, it should not be posted in anymore. * If you were banned and want to ban appeal, use our ban appeal form. You are not allowed to discuss your ban on our public forums. It should be discussed privately within staff. * Any kind of staff report or personal affair belongs in the Private Affair forum. If it is posted in any other forum, you could be temp-banned from the website. TeamSpeak/Discord Rules * No swear – all chat should be kid-friendly. We have designated swearing channels below * Be respectful and friendly at all times * No sexual harassing, racist comments, comments about religion, or anything considered offensive or inappropriate * Do not discriminate against anyone * No spamming * No arguing with anyone * No trolling * No advertising of any kind * Do not play music, go to the music channel for that! * No hacks or voice changers * No inappropriate names and/or avatars * The forums should be used for any bug reporting, not this teamspeak/discord * If you insult staff or the server at all, it qualifies for an instant ban * Roleplay is encouraged but make sure it is clear if you are RP'ing * Heads of Staff are also Teamspeak/Discord admins and can be gone to with any Teamspeak/Discord issues * Impersonating staff members will earn you a perm ban from our teamspeak/discord Teamspeak IP: Code: Select All ts48.gameservers.com:9113 In Conclusion You are expected to take responsibility for all actions that occur on your account. You will not be dismissed from a rule because ‘your brother’ logged on your account. You are expected to follow our rules at all times. Rules can be added or amended at any time as the server evolves. Saying you didn’t know about a rule is not a valid excuse due to all of the ways you can review the rules. It is your responsibility to know the rules. Head Staff will do whatever they feel is right to protect the security, safety, and organization of this server.